Difficult To Open Up
by Felouse
Summary: Sequel to my Coming Out fic which if none of you know is a popular AmyxCream coupling fic again this an AmyxCream coupling and I do not want to give too much away but I all I can say is it is to do with family.[Finished]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
Note- This is a sequel to the Coming Out fic enjoy.

Difficult To Open Up  
  
Prologue  
  
Cream and Cheese were on their way back to their apartment after doing their usual spending quality time together, even though she is going out with Amy she did still spend time with the chao to show that she still cares for him.  
  
Cream asked politely "Did you enjoy going to Twinkle Park Cheese?"  
  
Cheese then replied with a hug and said "Chao chao chao chao Cream." which is translated 'Yes I did thanks Cream.'  
  
Cream could only smile to her long time friend and stroke his head.  
  
The doe then said "You welcome."  
  
She then opened their apartment door and went in to find she was welcomed by romantic music and candle lit dinner and the table looked perfect with a white table cloth. Cream then saw her lover next to the table and she still wore her normal dress which did not bother the doe since she was in her normal clothes as well she shut and locked the door behind her.  
  
Amy was the first to speak as she said "I thought I surprise you with a nice romantic dinner, we are having salad since you are a vegetarian so there is nothing like lobster or any kind of meat also we are having chocolate cake and your favourite ice cream."  
  
The doe looked at the food on the table it looked delicious, there was no way Cream could decline such a romantic thing. She put Cheese down onto the chair nearby and went to the table.  
  
Amy pulled out a chair for her loving rabbit and said "Please take a seat."  
  
Cream then said "Thank you."  
  
Amy sat across form her and brought out champagne which was on ice, she then poured the bubbly white liquid into her glass.  
  
Just as she was about to pour Cream some Amy said "Just say when."  
  
Cream said "When." at half a glass full.  
  
They started to eat the salads and other foods, they also take sips of their champagne from the glass the doe then thought "This must of cost her quite a bit I wonder what she wants." but she knew full well what she wanted.  
  
After eating dessert Amy looked at Cream with eyes full of love.  
  
Cream then said to her lover "Thanks Amy that was delicious."  
  
Then Amy got up and went to the doe and whispered into her long soft ears romantically "Why don't we have a dessert of all desserts?"  
  
Cream then asked "Then what would that be?"  
  
The pink hedgehog only answered simply by pressing her lips against Cream's, the doe really loved the feel of this it felt just right. Amy then broke the kiss, picked up her loving rabbit and brought her to their bedroom, she then placed Cream onto the bed and they started to kiss again Cream then wrestled her tongue into her lovers mouth and Amy did the same with her tongue after almost an eternity they broke the kiss.  
  
Amy sat on the bed with her legs around Cream as she tried to undo the clasp on her dress she was almost successful until the phone rang next their bed.  
  
Cream looked to her and saw disappointment was in her eyes cause Amy knew what Cream wanted for their first time.  
  
The doe then said "I'm sorry about this we will do this at some point I promise." they moved around on the bed so they were comfortable and not in each others way.  
  
Cream picked up the phone and said "Hello."  
  
On the other end the person introduced them self "Hello Cream remember me your mother."  
  
Cream then said "Mom I could never forget you."  
  
At this point Amy left for the bathroom.  
  
Vanilla then said "I thought I call to check on how you were doing and I thought I come visit tomorrow."  
  
Cream then said "What!?"  
  
Her mother then repeated "I thought I come visit you tomorrow I mean you do come see me but I have not seen how you live in taking care of yourself."  
  
Cream then tried to assure her mom "Mom I am fine there is no need to worry besides Amy takes care of me as well." she said with a smile.  
  
Vanilla then said in a joking tone "What is it crime to see my own daughter?"  
  
Cream laughed and said "No there is nothing wrong."  
  
Vanilla then said "Ok I will see you tomorrow afternoon then at your apartment do you still live there?"  
  
Cream then said "Yes we do mom."  
  
Vanilla then said "Ok then I will see you tomorrow then."  
  
Cream then said "love you mom."  
  
Her mother then replied "Love you too dear."  
  
They both said their bye's and hung up but Cream looked very worried.  
  
Amy came in and saw her face she hugged her from behind and asked "Something wrong?"  
  
Cream answered saying "My mom is coming to visit tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Amy now being comfortable with her sexuality said "That's not a problem since we are not busy and she knows we are going out."  
  
Cream then said in a worried tone "Well.."  
  
Amy looked at her then and said "You did tell her about us right?"  
  
Cream then shook her head to say no.  
  
Amy then said "I thought you wanted to tell her and I thought she would know by now."  
  
Cream then said "I will tell her but it will be in person I do not want to tell my mother on the phone that I am going out with another female."  
  
Amy then said "You could of told her last week when you went to visit her."  
  
Cream then said "I could not for some reason when I was about to tell her I froze, surely you can understand that this is not a friend we are talking about it is my mother."  
  
Amy then looked to her and said "I understand you were there with me when I told our friends and now it is my turn to show support for you."  
  
Cream smiled and said "Thank you." she then laid her head on Amy's shoulder, the pink hedgehog then started to stroke Cream's ears.  
  
Amy then said "Why don't we go to bed and we can figure out what to do in the morning."  
  
Cream then nodded and went to the bathroom but before she went she turned around to look towards Amy and said "Amy, I am sorry that yo.."  
  
Amy then said "Cream it does not matter we have all the time in the world for what we want to do so do not worry about it."  
  
Cream then went into the bathroom, at this point Cheese came in and got ready for his bed which was almost his size, he looked towards Amy seeing she had lust in her eyes for Cream, chao's always had a great deal of empathy when it comes to emotion.  
  
Amy always wondered when will they make love? When has always been on her mind she is sure Cream felt the same way, she then saw Cheese fly into his bed and Cream came out of the bathroom, they both then got into their pyjamas and went to bed.  
  
Cream then gave Amy a peck on the lips and said "Goodnight."  
  
Amy then replied "Goodnight."  
  
Cream did not know what tomorrow may bring but she was sure it would not be so bad and everything will be alright. 

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review all I ask you all is that you enjoy it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this and what do you think of this sequel. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.

P.S. sorry about there being no lines for the usual top and bottom due to probelms in getting them on.


	2. Chapter 1 The Preparation

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
Difficult To Open Up  
  
Chapter 1 The Preparation  
  
Cream opened her eyes to see that her lover was not by her side, the doe checked the clock it was 7:45 in the morning she wondered where Amy is. She saw Cheese still sleeping, she decided to leave him to sleep since it was still too early.  
  
The doe put on her orange dressing gown and went to see where Amy was. She saw Amy was cleaning their apartment, sure her and Amy cleaned the place but never this early in the morning.  
  
The pink hedgehog locked her emerald like eyes onto her lover.  
  
Cream was surprised by this she asked her "What are you doing cleaning this early?"  
  
Amy then replied "I thought I start to clean up the place so we could prepare for your mother's arrival to our home since you were worried about it last night."  
  
Amy continued by adding "You looked so beautiful when you were asleep so I thought I should not bother you."  
  
Cream then asked "What time did you start?"  
  
Amy then answered "5:50."  
  
Cream then said "Amy you should not over work yourself let me do some work and you can relax take a nap."  
  
Amy being determined as she is said "No I am fine," she yawned "I can go on all day."  
  
Cream went over to her put both hands on her shoulders and said "No you need your rest."  
  
She put Amy down on the couch and said "Now get some rest I appreciate what you have done but you should learn to let me help."  
  
Cream then laid Amy onto their couch and stroked her head.  
  
The loving rabbit then said "Now go to sleep, I assure you I will be fine and everything will be ok when you wake up."  
  
The pink hedgehog did feel tired and Cream's offer of a nap sounded more tempting. When her head landed onto the cushion she shut her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Cream then said "You always do almost everything for me now let me help you."  
  
The doe went to have a shower, have breakfast and finish the cleaning Amy started.  
  
_A couple of hours later_  
  
Amy opened her eyes to see Cream put down a plate biscuits onto the table in front of her.  
  
Amy sat up and asked while rubbing her eyes "What time is it?"  
  
Cream replied "11:08."  
  
The loving rabbit offered Amy a biscuit and she accepted it by taking a couple of them.  
  
Cream then said "I am nervous."  
  
Amy looked to her as Cream sat down next to her and carried on "My mom and I used to talk a lot about many things especially about love. She has taught me so much but she never ever taught about love with another woman, she only taught me about guys. So many things she gave me and now I am going have to tell her the hardest thing that could probably break my relationship with her."  
  
Amy then made Cream face her and said "Cream you are letting fear get the best of you. Your mother will understand its not like she is never going to see you again or anything like that, now come on give me that smile that always make me smile when I see you."  
  
The doe smiled which made the pink hedgehog melt and glad to see her smile, she got up and said "I better take a shower then before your mother comes here."  
  
Cream went to Cheese who was eating a chao fruit that he was given, the blue chao looked towards his master and he asked "Chao chao chao?" which translated 'Are you ok?'  
  
Cream stroked the chao and smiled to show she was ok but Cheese knew full well that was a lie cause he could see in her eyes she was nervous and scared at the situation that was coming towards her, he could not help her but he could comfort her which he did by hugging her hand she was stroking him with.  
  
Cream looked at Cheese knowing that she could not lie to him. He has known her for so long that he could tell between truth and lie, but now she had to look at the bright side if she wanted to tell her mother cause she needs her to know sooner rather then later cause it could be very bad if she found from someone else and not her daughter.  
  
_A couple hours later  
_  
Amy and Cream were dressed in their normal clothes and they checked each other over to see if they look good.  
  
Amy could see that her lover was still nervous and Amy said "Are you ready?"  
  
Cream answered "As ready as I am going to be."  
  
Amy then said "You need to calm down, stress can be bad for your health you know."  
  
Cream then said "I know but I just can not help it."  
  
Amy then went behind her and put her hands on the doe's shoulders and then started to massage her.  
  
This made Cream feel more relaxed and much better. After a couple of minutes she said in a relaxed tone "Amy how come you never done this before cause your hands seem to be doing an excellent job."  
  
Amy was surprised by this said "I practiced for years when I wanted Sonic but I guess you are my first and I did not think I was that good."  
  
The doe then said "Obviously you under estimate yourself you are a great lover and give great massages."  
  
Cream locked her eyes onto Amy's and they kissed each other but not for long cause a knock was heard at the door.  
  
The two lovers went to the door and Amy asked Cream "So when do you want to tell her."  
  
Cream then replied "You will know when it comes to it."  
  
Cream then opened the door to see her mother and she said "Hello mom come in and welcome to our humble home."

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review all I ask is that you all have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Unexpected

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega.  
  
Sonikku2004 I have tried everything to get in contact with you but I have seen no e-mail to me so here is what I say either review me with information on how will you archive my fic and or e-mail me I have put my e-mail address back up for you in my bio hope you get it (If Sonickku2004 is not reading then anyone who knows this person tell this person about this message.)  
  
Now as usual on with the story.  
  
Difficult To Open Up  
  
Chapter 2 The Unexpected  
  
Cream and Vanilla sat down on two chairs in the living room while Amy sat on the couch but the place she was seated was next to her lover so see can support her when it came to telling the doe's mother about them being together.

From Vanilla's point of view the living room had a welcoming look which could make anyone feel comfortable, she could see the kitchen from where she was seated which was nice and she could also see a bedroom it was pink. She guessed it was Amy's room but surprisingly she could not see her daughters room. She thought it must be somewhere else in the apartment.  
  
The mother and daughter would have a little chit chat about a lot of things like what they did during the week, what they saw on the news and other things, Cream also offered her a few things to eat like biscuits or pieces of carrot which she accepted.  
  
Then finally Vanilla asked "So Cream have found anyone special yet?"  
  
Cream did not expect this question to come up but then she remembered her mother always checked to see if was with someone, the doe never knew whether her mother was nosey or was worried for her cause every time her mom asked she had a certain look in her eyes which Cream could not describe.  
  
Amy noticed this as well which puzzled her. At this point Cream looked towards Amy as if wondering if she should tell her mother now, but Amy just looked at her lover giving Cream a smile as if to say go on tell her which was hidden from Vanilla.  
  
But Cream then said "No."  
  
Amy was shocked after all Cream said she was going to tell everyone but by the looks of it she lied about confessing to her mother.  
  
Vanilla then said "Just no? Usually you would say more then that is something troubling you."  
  
Cream looked scared, Amy and Cheese noticed this so the pink hedgehog thought of an excuse to talk to her loving rabbit alone.  
  
Amy stood up and said "Cream Cheese looks hungry where do you keep the fruits.  
  
Cheese put on a act that he was hungry by laying on its back and move it arms and legs then it made a sad look on his face. (It is how the chao act when they are hungry in Sonic Adventure DX.)  
  
Cream got the idea and said "It is in the kitchen let me show so you know where to find the fruits for him."  
  
Cream got up and followed Amy into the kitchen, Vanilla found this very odd cause she thought Amy would know already where the fruits for Cheese would be since they have lived together for many months. She shrugged her shoulders and waited for her daughter to return.  
  
In the kitchen Cream got a heart shaped fruit out from a bowl inside a cupboard.  
  
Then Amy asked "I thought you wanted your mother to know about us."  
  
Cream then said "I am sorry I froze up again I really wanted her to know it just I.."  
  
The doe fell into Amy's arms and all the pink hedgehog did was stroke her head and said "It will be alright calm down lets go back in there and you can tell her."  
  
Amy tried to move but Cream kept a hold of her and said "I want to stay like this for little while longer."  
  
Amy knowing full well what would happen took Cream off of her and said "As much I would love to, we can not cause your mother might get suspicious."  
  
Cream understood and went to living room with Amy following.  
  
Amy then went on with her excuse "Thanks Cream I will remember to look there next time."  
  
Cheese took the heart shaped fruit happily and ate it with gratitude. The doe had to hand it to Amy and Cheese they were great actors.  
  
But now Cream had to tell Vanilla now or never.  
  
She started off saying "Mom I need to tell you something."  
  
Vanilla then said "What would that be dear?"  
  
Cream then said "I..I..I need you..to know that…"  
  
Cream was quiet for a while until she said the stupidest thing in her life "The burger joint down the road are selling salads now."  
  
Amy was gob smacked by that but Vanilla noticed something was wrong and said "Cream you know you can tell me anything and I would never think of you differently."  
  
Cream then said "Really?"  
  
Vanilla then answered "Yes really."  
  
Cream then asked "You mean no matter what you will still love me?"  
  
Vanilla then said "Of course I would still love you. You are my only daughter and there is nothing that would make me hate you."  
  
Cream then said "Ok then, mother you see I told you I am not seeing anyone special but you see I am which is what I have failed to mention."  
  
Vanilla look confused and asked "What would that be?"  
  
Cream then said "Well mother you see.."  
  
At this point Amy put her arm around Cream's shoulder to support her through this.  
  
Cream then said with a little more confidence "I am… in love with Amy and we are going out together."  
  
Finally the 16 year old doe came out of the closet, she finally opened up to her mother but then Vanilla did something that Cream did not expect.  
  
Vanilla put both of her hands on her face, cried and then she said "Oh my god."  
  
Vanilla's tears went down her face, Cream then asked "Mom.."  
  
Then Vanilla got up and ran out of the door leaving Cream wondering why did she react that way?  
  
She expected her mom to be happy for them or to be angry, Cream wondered what could of made her mother act this way, she knew finding out your son or daughter is gay would be a shock but as far as she knew parents never broke down in tears.  
  
Amy also looked shock by this reaction as well since she was 6 years older then Cream she would know more on how people should react.  
  
It was at this point Cream tried to follow her mother she went down the stairs and got to the front door of the apartment she then found her mom about to leave.  
  
Cream then said "Mom what's wrong? I know it is a shock but.."  
  
Vanilla cut her off and said "Listen you would not understand so please leave me alone."  
  
Vanilla left and Cream was left at the front door as tears started to form in her eyes cause she always felt sad when her mother was sad and she felt so alone. She could not believe her own mother asked her to leave her alone.  
  
To Cream it did not seem right. So many things went through her mind how can this happen to her, why not something perfect like her mother would be happy for her and still act normal but no she got this which really hurt.  
  
Amy came down and said "Come on lets go home I promise she will be back but with a smile on her face."  
  
Cream then replied with tears going down her cheeks "I do not think she will."  
  
Amy then gave a hug to her loving rabbit and she took her back to their home, Amy then thought "Why would her mom act like that?" this question has been on both of their minds and it will probably be on their minds for a while.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review all I ask is that you all have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Strong Lover

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
Difficult To Open Up  
  
Chapter 3 The Strong Lover  
  
Vanilla was at home reading a good book, it was raining outside and everyone stayed in doors, she tried to forget about what happened the other day about finding out about Cream and Amy going out together as lovers but she could not push it out of her mind.  
  
Don't get her wrong she did feel happy for them it just seeing them together brought on something that she did not want to remember.  
  
Cream tried to talk with her but Vanilla had ignored every phone call to her and pretended she was not home but by the looks of it her daughter has stopped trying to talk to her. Vanilla did not want to do that to her daughter but it was instinct to do those things and she needed to sort her own problems out by herself like she did all those years ago.  
  
There was then a knock at the door Vanilla got up from her seat and thought to herself "Who could that be, out in this weather?"  
  
She looked through the peep hole on her door to see it was Amy Rose waiting for the door to open, Vanilla was shocked to see the pink hedgehog at her door and she was not going to open it anytime soon for her.  
  
A couple of more knocks and Vanilla started to feel worried and wondered when will she leave.  
  
Amy stopped knocking and then she started to speak so the old doe can hear her "Mrs Rabbit I know you are in and I need to talk to you."  
  
Amy did not want to do this but she gave a threat "If you don't open the door I will forced to smash it open with my hammer."  
  
Amy did not get an answer she then thought "I guess we will have to do this the hard way then."  
  
She got her piko piko hammer and she got ready to smash it open, but before she could smash it open the door opened.  
  
Amy was about to say something until Vanilla beat her to the first word "Look Amy I do not know what you are doing here but I am afraid I do not want to talk right now so please leave me alone."  
  
She tried to shut the door on the pink hedgehog, but Amy put her foot into the doorway so the door would bounce back open.  
  
She then came in, took her wet through coat off and said "I am sorry but we need to talk."  
  
Vanilla then said "How dare you barge into my home uninvited."  
  
Amy replied "Again I am sorry but I need to speak to you that is all I ask."  
  
Vanilla then thought for a moment, she then sat down and offered Amy a seat across from her.  
  
At this point Vanilla then said "Listen all I want is to be alone to sort out my own problems can I not have that?"  
  
Vanilla carried on knowing Amy wants to know why was she is ignoring Cream "I do not mean to hurt my sweet kind daughter, its just that I need to sort through my problems first which is I'm afraid you will not understand."  
  
Vanilla then said "You see I did not mean to act like what I did when Cream told me of your relationship with her it just that I.. never mind as I said before you would probably not under..  
  
Amy then cut her off and said "No you listen."  
  
Vanilla was astonished by her outburst and Amy continued to talk "For the last couple of days I have watched the one I love try to get a hold of you, talk to you but every time you have ignored her she has become more depressed by the day, crying her eyes out and I can not look at her and say everything will be ok cause,"  
  
At this point she started to cry "cause she will think anything I would say would be a lie and I cannot stand seeing her like that, as much I respect your wishes to be left alone I just can not stand to see her cry anymore I want to see her smile again."  
  
Vanilla looked at Amy cause she can now see something in Amy that made her feel guilty for what she had done to her daughter and Amy. She did not think she had hurt anyone until now.  
  
Amy then said with tears staining her eyes and cheeks "But if you want to be left alone then I will understand."  
  
She then got a tissue out wiped her eyes and her cheeks, then she got up and was about to leave.  
  
Until Vanilla said "Wait."  
  
Amy turned around to look at the old doe, she then said "I will tell you why, you see I have been living with a secret for a long time and I am worried it will happen to Cream and I do not want Cream to go through it like I did."  
  
Amy then asked "What do you mean and does this secret have to do with how you have been acting since Cream told you about our relationship?"  
  
Vanilla nodded and offered the seat again, the pink hedgehog accepted it and asked "So what happened?"  
  
The old doe then said "Before I start I will get us something to eat cause this will be a long story."  
  
Amy then asked before Vanilla left for the kitchen "Shouldn't Cream be here as well."  
  
Vanilla replied "No I feel much better telling you first, I will tell her at some point..."  
  
She trailed off and carried on what she was doing in the kitchen.  
  
Amy felt a bit guilty not letting Cream be here but it was something Vanilla had to sort out with her, at least she left Tails and Cheese to take care of her while she is in that state ever since that day all of their friends are worried about her.  
  
Vanilla came back with a plate full of biscuits and another plate full of pieces of carrots.  
  
Amy took one as Vanilla started to talk "You will have to promise me that you will not tell anyone not even Cream about this I am about to tell you."  
  
Amy then thought "Whatever this is must be something she did not want to tell just anyone." the pink hedgehog then said "Ok I promise."  
  
Vanilla took a deep breath and before she started to speak she looked towards Amy and she thought "Now is the time for my secret to come out."

TO BE CONTINUED

Ha ha ha I bet you thought I was going to tell you then well tough wait for the next chapter to find out what Vanilla's secret is. Anyway please review all I ask is that you all have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Secret

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
Difficult To Open Up  
  
Chapter 4 The Secret  
  
Vanilla took a deep breath and then she breathed out, she looked to Amy again and she could see that the pink hedgehog was waiting patiently for her to speak, Vanilla could not help but to feel nervous.  
  
Then she started to talk "Well… you see.. it all started so many years ago when I was about Cream's age 16," she clarified "I was at a friends house and we have only started to get to know each other for about a week but we knew so much about each other in just that amount of time.."  
  
_Vanilla's Past_  
  
A 16 year old Vanilla was lying down on the floor reading the odd girls magazine with her friend Eve she was the same species as her, pop music was heard in the background (to get into the theme of the old days) and was very neat and tidy.  
  
Eve was the same age as Vanilla and she wore a light red with a sunny yellow top and skirt, but there was one thing between the two that was different, Eve had a crush on Vanilla..  
  
"Wait a minute" Amy said shocked  
  
_Present_  
  
Amy then asked "How did you know she had a crush on you?"  
  
Vanilla then replied "It was obvious cause she would flirt with me sometimes and she always tried to touch me whenever she could, if you don't mind can I continue I really want to get this over with."  
  
Amy let her continue talking "At one point we had this one conversation.."  
  
_Vanilla's Past_  
  
Eve said "What do you think of guys?"  
  
Vanilla just answered "Some of them are cute but some are not, but I look for the personality and the beauty."  
  
Eve then said "How about girls?"  
  
Vanilla looked confused "Huh."  
  
Eve then said "You know romantically."  
  
Vanilla then said "I do not know what to think of girls romantically."  
  
It was obvious to Vanilla that Eve was after something it was the way she looked at her.  
  
Eve sat next to Vanilla and said "You know you are so beautiful when you are like that."  
  
Vanilla was shocked she did not know what to do but she just sat there and waited to see what would happen next, then Eve got more closer to Vanilla which made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
Then Eve whispered into her friend's ear "The fun begins now." Eve's lips landed onto Vanilla's lips, at first she was trying to push her off but then she started to enjoy it, she never felt like this before she let the kiss carry on from there…  
  
_Present_  
  
Amy looked shocked and said "Let me get this straight you and Eve kissed and then you went out with her?"  
  
Vanilla shook her head and said "No I did not, at first I didn't talk to her for weeks but when I went to see her again we became a couple but we could not tell anyone."  
  
Amy then asked "Why not were you scared?"  
  
Vanilla then answered "Sort of, but back in those days any person who were gay would be most likely locked up or killed by anyone who were biased that was how those days were."  
  
Vanilla then smiled and said "After we have went out for months we…"  
  
She was quiet for awhile until she said "made love."  
  
Amy was quite surprised if Cream heard this she would be shocked.  
  
The pink hedgehog wanted to know "What happened to you two, it seems like you both never keep in touch with each other is she an ex?"  
  
Vanilla then said with sadness in her eyes "No she is not my ex and the only way I can keep in touch with her is through a séance."  
  
Amy was shocked and asked "You mean as in call upon sprits?"  
  
The old doe nodded and said with tears running freely down her cheek "I saw her for the last time in a funeral."  
  
Amy was again shocked and asked "What do you mean?"  
  
Vanilla then said "I do not know how they knew of Eve's sexuality, maybe someone found out about her it but it was very unlucky for her cause a well known mob found out about her and.."  
  
_Vanilla's Past_  
  
"Ok boys smash down the door!" a mobster said with hatred in his eyes, his gang started to try and bash the front door down to the little house that belonged to the landlord too bad the landlord was in this mob as well.  
  
Eve and Vanilla who were now 17 were trying to find a place to hide or escape, so many things went through Vanilla's mind will they get out in the nick of time or will they be given god knows what by this prejudiced mob, they were in a house not like an apartment but they did have a back garden which is what the two doe's choose to go through.  
  
As soon as they got to the end of the garden they heard the door being smashed down, Eve looked around very quickly there was no gate no escape but then she saw an opening in the bushes that was not too big and not too small it was big enough to fit both of them and the best thing was the mob would not be able to fit through it.  
  
Eve then said to Vanilla "Quickly crawl through there."  
  
Vanilla didn't ask any question she just did as she was told and crawled into the bushes as quick as she could as soon as she got into the bushes she waited for her lover.  
  
But when Eve just got onto her knees someone shouted "There she is get her."  
  
Eve crawled through the bushes as quickly as she could but then she was being dragged back but she grabbed a hold of a branch for dear life.  
  
Vanilla could see fear in Eve's eyes that almost told her to help her, the doe then grabbed a hold of the other doe's hand trying to drag her back into the bushes but it was like trying to fight a losing battle cause there was one of her and god knows how many there were in the mob dragging her.  
  
Then one man said "Alright everyone lets give it all we got she must be grabbing a hold of a branch."  
  
Vanilla still could not get Eve to safety since the mob had a good hold on her but then Eve said quietly to Vanilla "Go save yourself." by then Vanilla lost her grip on her and she met her demise and all Vanilla heard was the questioning.  
  
"Where is the other one?" a rough man asked.  
  
Eve replied "Long gone away from here."  
  
One gang member checked inside the bushes and said "No one seems to be in there."  
  
Vanilla was now on the other side of the bushes in a filed and no one was there she then heard the screams of her lover so she all she did was what her lover wanted her to do she did not look back and ran.  
  
_Present  
_  
Vanilla's eyes were full of tears and she left them to fall down her cheeks freely.  
  
Amy then asked "Could you not tell the police?"  
  
Vanilla then said "No 'sniff' cause the police were in that mob."  
  
She then said "So you see 'sniff' I did not want anything like that happening to my daughter 'sniiff' that is why I checked to see if see was seeing someone cause I 'sniff' was worried for her."  
  
She got a tissue to wipe her tears away.  
  
Amy then came to a conclusion "By the sounds of it your motherly instincts are clashing with your past emotions."  
  
Vanilla then nodded her head in agreement and she said "Yes I know all I want for Cream is to have a good life, be happy and not to go through what I went through."  
  
Amy took Vanilla's hands into hers to comfort her and said "Your daughter is happy, she is having a good life and you have to remember times have changed, not many people mind about everyone's sexuality anymore."  
  
Before Amy left she said to Vanilla "I will let you think on this the choice is yours whether you tell Cream or not and I am sorry that had happened to you."  
  
Amy then offered "You know if you want me to stay then I could.."  
  
Vanilla then said with tears still in her eyes "No thank you I need to think on this but I would like to thank you for hearing me out."  
  
Amy then said "You welcome," she looked at the clock and said "Well I got to go Cream probably might be worried about me, see you later."  
  
"Bye." Vanilla said as she was left on her own to think on what to do now.  
  
The old doe then thought that Amy was right times have changed so there was no need to worry, she then picked up a picture of her daughter which made her think "Maybe she is now old enough to know."

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review all I ask is that you all have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers. 


	6. Chapter 5 Mother and Daughter Bonding

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega.  
Since you all have waited for chapter 4 I have decided to treat you to 2 chapters in one day. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
Difficult To Open Up  
  
Chapter 5 Mother and Daughter Bonding  
  
Amy was at their home it has been 1 day now since Vanilla's confession to her but the pink hedgehog should of asked the old doe was she gay, straight or a bisexual but it was not important as long as everything would be ok in the end.  
  
Tails got up from the couch he was sleeping on he had decided to stay for the night cause Cream was his friend and he was worried about her emotional condition, Amy insisted that Cream would be ok but he would not take no as an answer.  
  
Tails could smell the toast in the toaster from where he was standing.  
  
He walked over to the table and sat down and said to Amy "Good morning."  
  
Amy then replied "Good morning."  
  
Tails had to ask "You still hadn't told me about what Mrs Rabbit said to you."  
  
Amy then said "I am sorry but I gave my word I would not tell anyone not even Cream."  
  
Now Tails was confused what was Cream's mom so desperate to keep to herself that she would not tell her own daughter and make Amy swear not to tell.  
  
The couples bedroom door opened and Cream came out of it with sadness still in her eyes, she cried quite a lot over the days and it was obvious she was still upset.  
  
Amy and Tails both said "Good morning."  
  
Cream replied sadly "Morning."  
  
While Cheese said "Chao chao." which was translated "Good morning."  
  
It broke Amy's heart to see Cream in that state her smile always brightened up her day but now it seemed like it made her feel weak to help her.  
  
Cheese was obviously worried about his master cause he stayed by her side almost 24/7. Amy went to get Cheese his breakfast a triangular shaped fruit which the chao declined at first but Amy was not going to let Cheese starve cause of his master.  
  
She left it on the table and put Cheese in front of it, so he ate it as quick as he could to get back to Cream.  
  
Everyone was eating their slices of toast except Cream who only ate a little, Amy could not stand it anymore.  
  
She said to her lover "Cream please eat."  
  
Cream then said "I am not that hungry."  
  
Amy replied to that saying "Cream I know you are lying now stop this and please eat."  
  
Cream felt very sorry for putting her lover through this so she nodded but still not smiling finished off the breakfast Amy made.  
  
Tails heard a knock at the door he went to see who it was, he opened the door and saw Vanilla. Tails noticed she looked out of place and he did not mean her clothes they were normal, it was the look in her eyes also he wondered what was in the box she was carrying.  
  
Tails then greeted her saying "Hello Mrs Rabbit what brings you here?"  
  
Vanilla then said "I came to see Cream or is it against the law to see my only daughter."  
  
Then Cream came to the door and said "It is not around here mom."  
  
The 16 year old doe was not the type to ever hold a grudge even for her mother. The first thing Cream wanted to do was to hug her mom but she decided to hold back for now.  
  
Vanilla smiled at her daughter and said "I have something to show and tell you can we speak alone somewhere?"  
  
Cream then replied eagerly wanting to talk to her "Yes sure come with me I know the perfect place."  
  
Cream was going to take Cheese with her and off the two doe's went, Amy guessed where they were probably going cause there was one place they would go.  
  
Tails looked at Amy and said "Are you sure it was ok to let them go what if.."  
  
Amy cut him off saying "Do not worry, let Cream handle her family business I have done all I needed to do and there is no reason to carry on meddling into their business."  
  
Tails nodded in agreement, the two tailed fox knew it was wrong to look at Amy the way he was looking at her as if undressing her, but he could not help it even though he knew both Amy and Cream were a couple he still loved them both, but he could not betray one or the other. He just did not know what to do so he did the only thing he could do before making a big mistake.  
  
He said "Well I got to get home I got work that needs to be done"  
  
Amy smiled and said "Ok then she you later."  
  
Tails then said "Yeah see you later."  
  
Amy wondered then why was Tails desperate to leave but she just shrugged her shoulders and waited for Cream to come back.  
  
_At the Chao Garden_  
  
Cream and Vanilla were sitting in a secluded spot in the chao garden, Cheese was left to play with his friends while mother and daughter had a chat.  
  
The first thing Vanilla did was say "You know why I was upset about you telling me about your relationship with Amy."  
  
Cream shook her head and Vanilla continued talking "You see I was worried about you and I did not want something to happen to you and Amy because of your relationship.  
  
Cream was now confused and asked "I do not understand why would that make you cry?"  
  
Vanilla then opened the box she brought with her inside were many gifts, trinkets and other sort of stuff she picked up a picture and gave it to her sweet kind naïve daughter.  
  
Cream looked at the picture to see it was a female doe with another doe who looked familiar then her mother pointed with her finger to each person and said "That was me and that was my friend Eve."  
  
Cream then said "What does it have to do with you."  
  
Vanilla then replied "Eve was like you in sexuality."  
  
Cream was shocked and said "You were friends with a lesbian."  
  
Vanilla then decided to tell her daughter but it was so hard to tell her "Actually we weren't friends we were...."  
  
Cream finally understood and she was shocked but at least it explained why Cream did not see much in guys.  
  
The 16 year old doe said "You were her girlfriend." Vanilla nodded and said "Yes she was."  
  
"Was?" Cream said  
  
The old doe replied "She is dead now."  
  
Cream felt very sorry for her mom "Oh I am so sorry what happened to her?"  
  
Vanilla said with tear going down her cheek "A mob killed her…" she sighed and wiped her eyes with a tissue "… but I was fortunate to escape thanks to her."  
  
Cream still did not understand "But what does your past have to do with me and Amy?"  
  
Vanilla answered back to her saying "I did not want the same thing to happen to you."  
  
Cream then understood a little until Vanilla added "When you are a mother you tend to let certain things affect you to try and help your child not to go through what you went through."  
  
Now she fully understood what went through her mothers head that day she gave her mother a hug and gave her a peck on the cheek and said "I love you mom."  
  
Vanilla returned the hug to her daughter and said "I love you too Cream."  
  
The mother and daughter were like that for awhile and Vanilla thought that her past should never again affect the bond that they have.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review all I ask is that you all have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story.  
  
Difficult To Open Up  
  
Epilogue  
  
Today was a beautiful day and the wind was blowing a cool breeze, Cream was lying down in a field full of gorgeous flowers, she remembered a time where she would make flower crowns for anyone she liked including for her mother such fond memories she had shared with her friends.  
  
For some reason she could not help but to feel very happy, it has been a month since her encounter with her mother and it seemed like the situation between mother and daughter never happened which was good since that was the way things were supposed to be.  
  
She heard footsteps coming towards her and she guessed it was her love of her life, Amy stood over the loving rabbit, she then sat down next to her and Cream could see that Amy held onto some beautiful flowers.  
  
She extended her arm with the flowers in her hand towards Cream and said "Flowers for my sweetheart."  
  
Cream sat up and replied while taking the random assortment of flowers "Thank you."  
  
The flowers were simple which is what Cream loved about this gesture cause she enjoyed the simple things in life the sky, the scenery around her, everything the world offered was beautiful.  
  
The doe smelled the flowers looked at Amy, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said "What's the occasion?"  
  
Amy looked at Cream and said "Oh nothing except I wanted to talk with you."  
  
Cream then looked at her and asked "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
The pink hedgehog got something out of her dress and said "You know it seems like every time we almost make love we are always bothered by someone or something."  
  
Cream nodded and Amy added "Well I got ourselves a solution, its romantic, we can be alone and best of all no one can bother us."  
  
Amy gave Cream what she was holding and Cream took a look at it and she saw that they were tickets to a romantic getaway.  
  
Amy then said "We will be off in 2 days."  
  
Cream was so excited that she caught Amy by surprise by dropping her flowers and jumping on top of her, but by doing that they both rolled down the hill together just as they were rolling they started to laugh and scream very happily, once they rolled down to the bottom they calmed down.  
  
Amy was on top of her at that point and they were going to kiss until they heard someone cleared their throat.  
  
The two lovers turned their heads to see Sonic was there and boy did he look very uncomfortable around them.  
  
The blue hedgehog looked at them and said "I.. hope.. I am not interrupting…. something."  
  
Amy then replied while getting up "No you are not. What is it?"  
  
Sonic then said in an uncomfortable tone "I.. came to tell you I am having… a party on tomorrow night same time as usual."  
  
Amy then said "Of course we will be there."  
  
Sonic was about to leave until Amy asked "Sonic are you alright?"  
  
The blue hero then said "I am sorry I just find it so hard to accept that you and Cream are….."  
  
Cream finished off his sentence "Lovers."  
  
Sonic then said "Yeah."  
  
Sonic then continued talking saying "I don't know why I act this way it just… that.. I am.."  
  
Amy stopped his babbling by pinching his mouth closed softly and said "Look Sonic I am still that same girl you had known for years, I am still the same person who had a crush on you for years."  
  
Cream then got up and said "Sonic can you not see I am still the same innocent girl I was 10 years ago so why can you not see us for who we are."  
  
The blue hero looked at the lovers it seems that out of all the things he did fearlessly (If you don't include water) this was one situation he could not put his usual smile on for.  
  
But Sonic knew they had a point and he looked at them and said "Ok I will try and treat you like I always do but it is so hard."  
  
Cream then replied "We know but look at how Tails copes maybe you could go to him for advice."  
  
Sonic then said "Yeah you are right I will thanks guys."  
  
Sonic left at sonic speed before they could say another word.  
  
Cream then asked Amy "Do you think he will ever get used to us?"  
  
Amy then said "Sure he will."  
  
The pink hedgehog then added with a smile "If him and Tails get together he will be fine anyway."  
  
The two lovers laughed at the possibility for those two to be lovers which would never happen.  
  
At that point Cheese was in front of them with a look of worry on his face as he said "Chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao." which was translated 'I wondered where you two were, I was worried.'  
  
Cream then said "Sorry Cheese we left you on your own it just that me and Amy will be off to a romantic getaway in 2 days and I got really excited."  
  
Cheese could not help it but to feel happy for Cream he then asked "Chao chao chao chao?" which was translated 'But what about me?'  
  
Cream then said "I am sure we can get all that sorted out before we leave ok."  
  
Cheese then said "Chao." which was translated 'Ok.'  
  
Cream turned round to see a very relaxed Amy who then said in a romantic tone "Now where were we."  
  
Cream took the opportunity to kiss the pink hedgehog onto the lips and embrace her which Amy returned, the doe then laid down onto the soft grass and Amy was on top of her, their tongues got into each others mouths as the kiss went deeper, Amy then felt up and down Cream's body but then Amy broke the kiss and Cream looked at her with wonder, wondering why did Amy do that.  
  
Amy then whispered into her ear "Just a little preview of what could happen between us in 2 days."  
  
Cream could not help but to feel very excited for the real thing to happen, then Amy was about to get up until Cream pulled her back down and said "Cant we stay here a bit more longer looking at the sky together."  
  
Amy then nodded not wanting to say another word, they then rested their heads onto each other looking up to the sky not knowing what will happen in the near future and not knowing what will their romantic getaway will bring.

THE END

Please review all I ask is that you all have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.  
  
ATTENTION READERS- I will make a fic involving their romantic getaway which will include a lemon but I am afraid it will not be on due to the rules on it but it will be on Sonikku2004's site (Now called The Almighty Sonikku) hope you read it when I am done. 


End file.
